


Podfic: 'Amity Anew' by vladamsandler

by peasina



Series: Area 51 Husbands Podficlets [4]
Category: Independence Day (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina
Summary: A short scene pre-ID4, soon after meeting each other for the first time.
Relationships: Milton Isaacs/Brackish Okun
Series: Area 51 Husbands Podficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744486
Kudos: 2





	Podfic: 'Amity Anew' by vladamsandler

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Amity Anew](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799606) by [vladamsandler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vladamsandler/pseuds/vladamsandler). 



> Thank you for letting me podfic this lovely story, vladamsandler. It was the first one I read when I got into this pairing and I've loved it ever since <3

  
  
Stream or download from Archive.org, [here](https://ia601500.us.archive.org/28/items/amity-anew/Amity%20Anew.mp3).


End file.
